


Slip-up

by ephe_meral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephe_meral/pseuds/ephe_meral
Summary: The day has just arrived and Eren begins his early morning with an unintentional, embarrassing mistake. Zeke needs to tease him about it, but of course.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Slip-up

It was a lazy morning for the two brothers. Their heads resting against each other, Zeke's arm draped across Eren's waist and the lack of responsibilities to be anywhere for the day were enough reasons to keep them lying closely together under the sheets.

'Let's wake up a bit later', The older brother murmured in a gruff voice.

Eren hummed in agreement.

'Yeah, I don't feel like waking up now either.'

Zeke's head moved a little and Eren felt his brother's lips curl into a smile against his cheek. The arm around his waist tightened a bit, too.  
In truth, there was more than enough space on the bed for both of them to roll apart from each other and lie in any position freely, and yet their bodies were locked in a loving embrace.

'I don't think I'd be able to fall back asleep however', Zeke knew, despite his eyes being closed comfortably. One could easily have believed he was actually fast asleep, resting so contently with his lil bro by his side.

'Nah, me neither. It's okey', Eren replied warmly, placing his hand on Zeke's arm, the one hugging his waist, and felt the muscles beneath his palm.

'Just wanna lie in bed...' he voiced softly. 'Just wanna have you inside me.'

Eren's cheeks flushed red, almost on cue, after realising he'd just said something so embarrassing so straightforwardly. His eyes shot open and immediately he eyed the other, searching for noticable clues on Zeke's face that gave away that he'd heard it.

The brother's response was slow, either because it didn't get through to him yet or because he simply failed to hear it since Eren voiced it in somewhat of a murmur.

Eren knew better, though. There was no way Zeke would let such things go past him.

Finally, the man opened his eyes and let his gaze rest, staring into the distance.

'Did you just say-'

'No', Eren automatically interrupted.

He wasn't going to let himself be teased this early in the morning. Unfortunately, Zeke's former smile was already growing into a smirk.

'I said "just wanna have you beside me"!' Eren contested, his voice louder now. He lightly slapped Zeke's arm for extra impact.

'Unfortunately that is most definitely not what I heard, my dear little brother.'

'That's because you're a pervert...' The dear little brother immediately countered and shakingly turned his head away. However, he failed to put on the indignant act as a smile couldn't help but form on his own lips out of amusement, too.

'If you really said "beside me", then you wouldn't have said "No" when I was just about to confirm it, unless you had heard yourself saying "inside me" too,' Zeke calmly explained.

Eren shot the know-it-all a side-eye, but admitted he couldn't deny that. Also, the brothers never felt good lying to each other.

'Fine,' he declared, ignoring his warm cheeks, 'but it was an accident. I meant to say "beside me"'.

'I'm sure it was', his lover smugly responded and leaned in to plant a firm kiss on Eren's cheek.

Since the younger brother's face was still turned away, Zeke lifted the arm across his waist and placed his palm softly against Eren's jaw, guiding his mildly blushing face back to meet Zeke eye to eye.

'Might I still come inside you later today, anyway?' he innocently ventured to ask.

Eren complied just as sweetly, the smile playing on his face evident.

'Of course you may,' he tried to answer boldly, but the shyness in Eren's tone and eyes would not go unnoticed for Zeke.

He leaned in, kissing him sweetly on the lips. With that, the conversation ended.

Later that day, Eren reconsidered this moment.

A Freudian slip might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it! Thank you all for giving this a read! x


End file.
